Just a Dream
by BrunetteBaby17
Summary: OneShot Troyella


Hey everyone :) So I have been bored so I decided I would write another oneshot songfic thing :) I hope you guys like it.

Disclaimer: I don't own High School Musical 1, 2, or 3. I also don't own the song "Just a Dream" by Carrie Underwood.

* * *

_It was two weeks after the day she turned 18_

_All dressed in white, going to the church that night_

_She had his box of letters in the passenger seat_

_Six pins in her shoe, something borrowed, something blue_

_And when the church doors opened up wide_

_She put her veil down, trying to hide the tears_

_Oh, she just couldn't believe it_

Her eyes stared blankly at the road in front of her. Her brown hair was tied professionally up into a bun, only leaving a couple strands of hair in the front to frame her face. Her eye shadow was a lightly black and her eye liner was black while her lips were painted a light glossy pink. It had been exactly three weeks two day and seven hours since she had last seen her boyfriend since middle school 8th grade. He had come home for about a week and that was the best week she had since he had joined the military…

_---_

_Gabriella jumped out of the black SUV as soon as she put it in park and ran towards the entrance to the airport. Her heart was pounding in her ears as she pulled the doors open and anxiously looked around. Her eyes filled with tears and she broke out into a huge smile once her eyes locked with the ocean blue eyes. His smile matched hers as he dropped his bags and pushed his way towards her. She giggled as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he swung her around in circles. As he set her down on her feet, he buried his face in her chocolate brown curls and sighed. _

"_Brie…" He breathed out with a smile as he pulled away. She giggled a tearful laugh before their lips met in a passionate kiss. His hands framed her face as his thumbs wiped away the tears that fell from her eyes. Her fingers ran through his hair as he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss. His hands left her face and made their way to her hips as he pulled her closer to him. They both pulled away breathless and stared into each others eyes smiling. "God I missed you," He breathed out as he pushed a lock of hair out of her face. She giggled and pecked his lips lovingly._

"_I missed you more Wildcat," She said with a giggle. His smile grew at her old high school nickname for him. "Let's go get-," She said starting to walk away but was stopped when his hand grasped hers and kept her from leaving. She looked up at him confused but gasped once she saw him drop to one knee and pull out a ring box. Her heart pounded in her ears as she stared at the ring in front of her._

"_Gabriella Marie Montez will you marry me?" He asked with a smile. He watched as her mouth opened in closed in shock and couldn't help but grin once a smile broke onto her face and she nodded with tears falling from her eyes. He stood up and slipped the ring onto her finger before pressing his lips firmly against hers._

_---_

She closed her eyes tightly as she pulled up in front of the church already seeing the line of black cars outside. She numbly looked into the mirror and breathed out a shaky breath before pushing open the door of his black SUV. She walked towards the doors which opened up wide. She pulled the veil down over her face and allowed the bottom of her dress to drag as she clutched the bouquet to her chest. Her eyes filled with tears but she refused to shed them as she walked forward.

_She heard the trumpets from the military band_

_And the flowers fell out of her hands_

Her eyes closed tightly and she felt her grip around the bouquet lessen as the trumpets began to play. Her heart shattered as the flowers tumbled to the ground and a sob escaped her lips. The pain and realization finally hitting her full force as she stumbled forward a little. She couldn't believe this was really it. This was the moment she had dreaded and feared. Another sob broke from her perfect painted lips as she collapsed to her knees.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

She could hear the many sympathetic whispers around her and the sobs but she couldn't bring herself to stand. Her body began to shake as she pulled her knees to her chest.

"Ella…" She heard the whisper of his best friend. He placed his hand on her arms and pulled her up and into a tight embrace. She clung to him as she sobbed into his tux. The pain was overwhelming.

"Why'd he leave me?" She sobbed out causing the many on lookers to break into sobs at the heartbroken teenager. "H-He said we'd be t-together forever," She sobbed out as he led her to the front of the church. He sat down and pulled her into the seat beside him. "He promised me… Now I'll never know Chad…" She whispered heartbroken as she stared up into his glassy eyes gasping for air. She couldn't breathe everything seemed to be closing in at her as she stared up at him unable to speak anymore. He looked at her as a single tear feel from his eyes and nodded.

"We all didn't expect it… We all didn't expect it Ella…" He whispered looking at the coffin in front of him.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream_

"No… He's not gone Chad!" She yelled getting up and running to the front of the church towards the coffin. He sprang up after her and caught her by the waist before she was able to see in. She fought against his grip as he pulled her tightly against him. "H-He's not gone!" She yelled hysterically as the on lookers stared on helplessly.

"Ella stop it!" He yelled over her hysterical screams and shook her. "He's fucking gone okay! He's not fucking coming back!" He yelled, his voice cracking as tears fell from his eyes. "He's not coming back…" He whispered looking at her.

"No…" She whispered teary eyed as she stared at him. This wasn't happening, she kept telling herself. This was just an awful dream, she thought as she allowed Chad to pull her back into her seat.

_The preacher man said, "Let's bow our heads and pray_

_Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt"_

_Then the congregation all stood up and sang_

_The saddest song that she ever heard_

She bit her lip as the preacher made his way up to the podium which stood in front of the now closed coffin. She looked away from him and stared at the door refusing to believe this was really happening.

"Let's bow our heads and pray. Lord, please lift his soul and heal this hurt," He said as everyone bowed their heads as everything went silent. Tears fell from her eyes as the congregation stood up and began singing the saddest song she had ever heard making everything seem more and more like reality. She looked at Chad to see him staring at her sadly as three military men walked slowly towards her.

_And then they handed her a folded up flag_

_And she held on to all she had left of him_

_Oh, well, what could've been?_

_And then the guns rang one last shot_

_And it felt like a bullet in her heart_

She let a sob escape her lips and whispered a soft thank you as they placed a folded up flag into her lap. She gripped the flag tightly as new tears fell from her eyes realizing if this was reality then this was all she had left of him. She refused to let him go. This isn't how it was supposed to be. She was supposed to be getting married to him today not burying him. A sob shook her body as she realized what could have been but wasn't going to be. She jumped as the last shot ran and felt her heart break as realization finally hit her.

_Baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_I can't even breathe_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream_

She quickly got up and ignored the frantic scream of Chad as she ran towards his car. This wasn't happening. This wasn't the sick reality of what her life was coming to. He said he wasn't going to leave her. This isn't real, she thought as a pair of arms wrapped around her waist. She turned around and hugged him close to her knowing he cared and wasn't going to leave her. "Shhh Ella," He breathed out as he rubbed her back. "We'll get through this together… I promise," He whispered into her ear causing her to help onto him tighter.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream_

"Chad… This… This is real… isn't it?" She asked tearfully as she stared up at him. He looked down at him and smiled which confused her.

"No… It's just a dream," He whispered…

_Ooh, baby, why'd you leave me? Why'd you have to go?_

_I was counting on forever, now I'll never know_

_Oh, I'll never know_

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_

She quickly sat up and looked around her room. She was in her room. She looked next to her and her heart stopped. It was empty. She quickly got up and grabbed her robe of the back of the chair and slipped it onto her shoulders. She walked out of the bedroom and into the kitchen to check the calendar. Her breath hitched realizing that today was the day he was supposed to be coming home for good. She looked at the clock and then at the door as she heard the screeching of breaks in front of her house.

_It's like I'm looking from a distance, standing in the background_

_Everybody's saying, he's not coming home now_

_This can't be happening to me, this is just a dream_

_Oh, this is just a dream_

She walked towards the door and pulled it open. A little black car sat there. The windows were tinted a dark shade of black. Her heart pounded in her ears as the back door and a man stepped out. Tears fell from her eyes as he made his way towards her holding a bag and a letter in his hand. He stopped in front of her and stared at her confused.

"Brie what's wrong?" He asked her as he brushed away her tears. She shook her head and smiled before throwing her arms around him.

"Nothing… It was just a dream," She whispered as she buried her face into his chest.

_Oh, Just a Dream, yeah, yeah…_

* * *

Hope you guy's enjoyed it :) I know i did writing it :) please don't forget to review and check out my other stories :) Thanks and hope you enjoyed.

-Alyssa


End file.
